


Egalitarian

by Shinigami24



Category: Captain America (Movies), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Worlds, Bucky and Steve are muggleborn wizards, Captain America: The First Avenger Spoilers, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Getting Together, Knotting, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Character Death, Newt adopts Steve, Omega Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Slash, Serumed Peggy Carter, Slash, Smut, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings, World War II, mentions of past bullying, post-serum Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 11,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: Alphas, Betas, and Omegas are persecuted during the Roaring Twenties. Them and another group flee to another world in a separate dimension to start a new life. Bucky and Steve try to live, while remembering their previous lives on Earth.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's this year's Stucky A/b/o uni. I really wanted a world that would allow Bucky and Steve to be together, even in the 19th century. Then I remembered my old notes for various fantasy AUs and went looking. Therefore, I found Avalon. I had fun putting this world together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve remembers a life altering event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. Mystery Under the Big Top will be updated next.  
> This A/O uni, I decided to borrow characters from Fantastic Beasts for. Mainly because I really wanted to see Steve interact with Newt. I've already written him and Bucky interacting with Harry Potter characters. It is Newt and gang's turn now.

Avalon, a world in a separate pocket dimension. The world is based on Earth with one major exception. Instead of there being seven continents; there are nine continents. The extra continents are named Atlantis and Lemuria. Lemuria is named Mu and can be found in the Pacific Ocean between Australia, Asia, and the Americas. Atlantis was set in the Atlantic Ocean between the Americas, Africa, and Europe. Antarctica is the only continent that has animal inhabitants.

The remaining eight continents consisted of either various empires or royal families. In Central America; there was the Aztec Empire that lived in southern Mexico and Mayan empire that lived in Belize and Guatemala. The Mayans originally came from Mu. Other empires were; Ancient Greece, Ancient Egypt, Mesopotamia, Ancient China, and the Harappan civilization found in Northwest India and Pakistan. North America was the only continent with their own government.

European and Asian countries had royal families. As did New Zealand, Australia, and Canada. Landmarks consisting of the Great Pyramid of Giza, Statues of Greek gods; Zeus and Artemis, Hanging Gardens of Babylon, Mausoleum of Halicarnassus, Colossus of Rhodes, and the Lighthouse of Alexandria were popular attractions. The library of Alexandria was defended and left standing.

The world ran off magic and solar energy because of leylines. Mystical creatures, regular animals, regular humans, and magicians lived peacefully side by side. Many animals thought extinct could be found thriving. There were passenger pigeons, caribbean monk seals, tasmanian tigers, western black rhinos, and many more. There were even unusual creatures such as hippogriffs, phoenixes, thunderbirds, puffskeins, and sphinxes.

Despite the differences between the empires, there were equal rights for everyone. Homosexual couples were allowed to be together, get married and have families. There were a few laws. The basic laws were; any forms of bigotry was not tolerated **at all**. Black magic and devil worship was banned. Property and violent crimes were not permitted, no matter what. If anyone ever broke the violent crime rule, they would get expelled from Avalon permanently. The only exception being if it was a case of self defense.

If any citizens broke the other basic laws; there were given three chances only. The first offense would get a warning. The second offense would get them both community service and house arrest. The third time would result in some jail time. The fourth and final offense would get them expelled from Avalon with all memories of Avalon wiped so they couldn't find Avalon again.

There were magic schools all over the world. Shrines to various gods or goddesses were set up around the world. Hindu, Buddhism, Jain, Greco-Roman, and pagan temples came in being. Jewish synagogues, Taoist temples and monasteries were scattered in their respective country empires.

Over the last twenty decades, Alphas, Betas, and Omegas had moved to Avalon from Earth to flee religious, racism, and political persecution. Most recently, several Jewish, Romani, Africans, Russians, and French citizens had emigrated to Avalon to escape Josef Stalin and Adolf Hitler. They wanted to be safe and away from the threat of death.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's place, Brooklyn, Avalon, 1943;_ **

Bucky and Steve sat on the couch, arms wrapped around each other's waist. Bucky was bulked up and Steve was slim and lithe, despite having muscles.

"Remember our time on Earth? Before we moved here?" Steve was saying. Bucky nodded,

"I remember our childhood. I remember your Ma." he responded.

"I remember Ma and her taking me to your apartment to play." Steve smiled wistfully, remembering his mother and happier days despite Steve's many illnesses. Then he remembered how it had all started.

"I remember that day. The big day that changed it all." he finished.

"Me too." Bucky sighed. As they spoke, they were pulled in a walk down memory lane...

* * *

**_Brooklyn, New York City, New York, 1927;  
_ **

Sarah had just gotten home from work and was going around making dinner for both herself and her son Steve. Steve was helping his mother. All of sudden, the doorbell rang, Sarah went went to answer it. She opened it to find a man standing there. The man had slightly wavy hair and wore a blue trench-coat with a blue and yellow scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Sarah and Steven Rogers?" he queried.

"Yes, why?" Sarah was wary. He better not be one of those well meaning people. She had heard way too many people say that she shouldn't let her constantly sick child eat up her savings. That Steve should either be put down or sent away.

"My name is Newton Scamander. I have an important offer for you two. It will give your son a better future than the one he has here." Newt revealed.

"What is it?" Sarah wanted to know.

"Have you ever heard of Avalon?" Newt responded. Sarah blinked in surprise.

"No, I haven't. Come in." she said, stepping back to let the man in.


	2. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and his mother travel to Avalon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Depending on how things pans out, ch 2 should be posted tmw.  
> The timeline for this one is early 1927. Things went AU at the final fight scene in Fantastic Beasts. Credence and Chastity never died, and the real Percival Graves is now guardian of the Barebone siblings.  
> There is very little to no info on the America Wizarding world. So I have no idea how the law that separates them completely from the no majs affected the muggleborns. But I cannot see the muggleborns agreeing to cut all ties with their families entirely. Especially if they grew up in loving families. Kids rarely react well to being cut off from everything they know and moving to a new place.  
> Since Avalon is a separate world, there's a portal used by travelers in the Bermuda Triangle. While Avalon is my creation, the Bermuda Triangle is a very real place.

**_USS Camelot ship, March, 1927;_ **

A few weeks later, Sarah and Steve were passengers of a ship named Camelot. The ship would be taking them to a place named the Bermuda Triangle, where the portal to another world in a separate dimension awaited. The world was named Avalon.

Steve ran to the rails to look at the dolphins jumping in the water. His best friend; James Buchanan Barnes joined him. James was known as Bucky to his family and friends. Bucky's sisters ran to the rails to peek at the dolphins. They were Becca, Grace, and Helena. Bucky had just turned 10 years old, while Steve was 8 going on 9. Becca was 6 going on 7. The twins; Grace and Helena were three.

While the kids enjoyed the view, Sarah talked with the Barnes parents; George and Winifred. They were looking forwards to the new world. While they was sad about leaving their home, they wanted their children to actually have choices in their futures. The laws were unfair to Omegas, some betas also suffered. The Alphas were in similar situations. It seemed like the minority of arrogant bigoted Alphas had more of a voice in how things went. The Alphas generally just wanted to be able to have normal lives.

Most, if not all of the Omegas and Betas and their families were onboard. The majority of the Alphas were also onboard with their families, and several magical humans. Sarah had been surprised to learn that there was another world hidden on Earth. The wizarding world had went into hiding due to the witch hunts. The witches and wizards had decided to travel to Avalon to start new lives. They either were sick of hiding or hated Rappaport's Law. The furious first gens was livid that they had suffered needlessly due to the unfair law and refused to give up their families just because the adults were cowards. So what, if they were scared of the no majs hurting them? There were bad wizards too! Yet, they never had to give up their families. Animals and plants that were near extinction or endangered were also transferred to Avalon.

The kids had just started chasing each other around. All of sudden, Becca ran into Newt and his friends.

"Whoa!" Jacob Kowalski exclaimed.

"Sorry!" Becca said before she turned and ran to her parents.

"Hello." Sarah and Newt greeted each other.

"Those are my friends, Tina and Queenie Goldstein, they're sisters, Jacob Kowalski, and Percival Graves. Those three are Percy's kids; Credence, Chastity, and Modesty Graves." Newt said.

"Everyone meet Sarah and Steven Rogers." he finished.

"Nice to meet you. And call me Steve." Steve replied.

"Those are my friends; George and Winifred Barnes, those four are their children; James, Becca, Grace, and Helena." Sarah responded.

"Nice to meet you too." they said.

"My name is Bucky!" Bucky protested. Newt chuckled slightly, as they sat down to talk for the rest of the trip.

* * *

A few days later, Sarah was dying slowly, so Newt brought Steve in to say goodbye. Steve was scared and crying as he gripped his mom's hand. He leaned into Newt's side.

"Promise me, you will take care of my baby." Sarah requested.

"Of course, Sarah." Newt promised. Bucky was soon brought in.

"Love my son always." Sarah said to the young boy.

"Til the end of the line." Bucky vowed.

"Goodbye, love," she weakly smiled before closing her eyes for the final time. Steve cried in Bucky's arms, crying himself into exhaustion.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's place, Brooklyn, Avalon;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve hugged each other as they came out of their painful memories. Steve had tears in his eyes while Bucky smiled sadly.

"I still miss her, even now." Steve sniffed.

"Me too. Things got better, though." Bucky reminisced.

"Yeah, my parents were buried on Avalon after that." Steve recalled. Then they kissed, when they came up for air, Bucky took up where Steve left off.

"After Newt had everything settled, he took Steve on a special trip." Bucky began...

* * *

**_Brooklyn Heights, Avalon, 1927;  
_ **

After Newt finished signing papers and saw to Joseph and Sarah Rogers' burials in the local cemetery, he took Steve to their new place. Newt laid his case out on the living room floor, and led Steve inside.

Steve looked around at his surroundings in awe. Ahead of him was a shed, off leading in all directions were paths to animal habitats. The habitats varied in climate. There were snowy habitats, desert savannas, rainforests, and many more.

They toured the shed. The shed held a desk with notebooks, magizoology books, Beast codes, plants, and ointments. There were clothes scattered around. Newt walked Steve out of the shed and through the habitats.

"This is where the Nifflers lives." Newt mentioned, pointing out a 'hobbit hole' Steve peeked inside and saw a fluffy black platypus with a long snout and webbed claws and feet. The Niffler was stuffing shiny coins in his pouch?

"There's where the mooncalves live. They only come out during the full moons." Newt explained as they walked into a dark wooded area. The only light was the full moon. Steve looked up and his eyes went wide, before he looked down at the creatures surrounding them. The mooncalves had grey skin with four legs, webbed feet, long necks, and huge blue eyes at the top of their heads.

They resumed walking, and Steve was introduced to Dongal, a demiguise. To Newt's delight, the shy creature showed himself to Steve. Dongal had silver hair with black eyes, and reminded Steve of an ape.

"Those are the diricawls." Newt mentioned as they walked through a habitat. There were birds with dark feathers, a large bird was surrounded by chicks that kept teleporting all over the place. Steve looked at the feathered bird in shock.

"That's a dodo! They went extinct in 1662!" Steve shouted.

"Diricawls have a special ability. They can vanish and appear elsewhere at will. They only use that when they are in danger." Newt explained. When Steve recovered from his shock at seeing a supposedly extinct animal, they resumed their tour.

Steve was shown a nest full of baby purple-green winged creatures with two legs. Another nest held silver eggs, and a glowering mama occamy.

"Those are occamys. Poachers have hunted those eggs because they are valuable." Newt explained. Finally. they stopped in front of a tree that held six bowtruckles.

"Meet Pickett, Titus, Finn, Poppy, Marlow, and Tom." Newt smiled. Pickett hopped on Steve's hands, making the young boy giggle. Eventually, the tour came to an end, and they were back in the shed again.

"Here, Steve, you will thrive like never before." Newt promised.

* * *

The next day, Newt and Tina got together for coffee, Steve was at Bucky's house. The two adults talked and caught up. Seeing how they were hitting it off so well, Tina had an idea,

"We should give dating a try." she suggested.

"Yes, but let's wait to tell Steve. If this do not work out, I don't want Steve too attached and hurt." Newt responded.

"I understand." Tina nodded. They squeezed each other's hands.


	3. Settlement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve are given a tour of the neighborhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Depending on how things pans out, ch 3 will be posted tmw. I'm having too much fun writing this fic, so I'll be focusing on this fic for the next while. I will be switching back to Mystery Under the Big Top this weekend though.  
> It is canon that the US had really strict laws and were segregated from the non magical world in the past. I don't know how muggleborns fared in that world, but I think that Tina and Queenie were very lucky that they had each other and knew about magic. As Harry showed, it's too easy for orphans to grow up unaware of their heritage.  
> Finally, the magic incidents mentioned here, are either based on or taken from the Oz series written by L. Frank Baum. Some I got from the HP series.

**_Brooklyn, New York City, New York, North America, Avalon;_ **

Newt and Steve settled in on the North America continent of Avalon. Jacob, the Goldstein sisters, and the Graves family had homes nearby as did the Barnes family. Percival and Tina joined the police force. Jacob established his bakery. Queenie was busy giving Bucky, Steve, and the younger children magic lessons. Too many first gens and orphaned mixed bloods had fallen through the cracks due to America's rigid secrecy laws. As a result, Credence and Chastity had years of magical education to catch up on.

While the others had to be told about their magic heritage and their options for schooling explained. Steve and Bucky already knew all of this. Some of their accidental magic outbursts had resulted in the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad being called in. Several of Steve's bullies had mysteriously ended up being turned into purple objects, flying winged monkeys, and given pig tails. Bucky's older teenage paternal cousin Tyler; was a bully to the younger children, always tormenting them and getting them in trouble. One of his favorite targets was Bucky, resulting into several severe incidents. To date, Tyler had been inflated like a balloon, turned in a girl, and given a major makeover resulting in his skin being dyed green with hideous pink hair. The final incident was the straw that broke the camel's back. While Tyler had finally been caught out, George and Winifred were dreading losing their son to the damn wizards.

When Newt came to Sarah, the parents had the perfect solution. Before they had left for Avalon, George had gotten the younger children to confess everything to the shocked patriarch. George's father had put his feet down hard. Now, Tyler was in a semi-permanent exile at boarding school. He wouldn't be returning home anytime soon.

The wizards and witches were happily surprised to find out, that everyone in Avalon knew about magic. The first gens were overjoyed that they could finally show their parents what they were learning. Bucky and Steve had been discovered to be first gens wizards, resulting in the crash course in magic.

While the various empires and governments had their armies, they still needed someone to oversee the ordinary citizens and maintain order. So the police force aka night watch was created. While they had the basic laws, additional laws had to be created in order to protect the citizens further. As times changed, child and spouse abuse had been made illegal. Mercy killing was a morally grey area. Even today the leaders still were unable to agree on whether to outlaw it or not.

One day, Queenie sat Bucky and Steve down to tell them about magic schools around the world.

"There are many schools you can choose from," Queenie began, pulling out a map of Avalon. Pictures of castles, temples, and palaces marked the map.

"Central America isn't really a continent, but it is separate from both North and South Americas. Anyway, it has Mojo Academy and is a temple. South America, Africa, Atlantis, and Mu all have a school each. Their schools take students from all over the continent." Queenie narrated.

"What are their names?" Bucky asked.

"For South America, the name is Castelobruxo and can be found in Brazil, in the rainforest. The school is more of a temple though." Queenie responded, she took a deep breath before she resumed her lecture.

"Africa has Uagadou School of Magic, on Earth, the address is 'Mountains of the Moon.' Here on Avalon, Uagadou can be found in Cairo, Egypt. Atlantis has Celestial Academy, and Mu has Kilokilo Academy, and is a temple. Both respective schools can be found in the capital cities." Queenie paused to take a sip of her tea, before she continued to speak.

"Europe have five schools; Olympia, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, Durmstrang Institute, and Koldoustoretz. Australia have two schools; Yirri School of Magic and Djinda Academy Institute. Yirri can be found in Melbourne, while Djinda is hidden in a mountain both here and on Earth." Queenie revealed, as she took in another deep breath.

"Asia have four schools;  Mahoutokoro on Minami Iwa Jima Island, Wu Academy in Tibet, China. Salamangka in the Philippines, and Academy of the Mystic Arts in India. Finally, North America have Ilvermorny and Salem Institute for adults. Any questions?" Queenie finished.

"Wow!" Steve was excited for the possibility.

"Where will we be going?" Bucky asked.

"Ilvermorny. It takes students from all over the continent also. And it is one of the most tolerant schools ever on Earth. Because it was founded by Isolt Sayre; an Irish born witch, and James Steward, a no-Maj. Isolt is a bit unusual, mainly because of who her ancestor was. She was descended from Salazar Slytherin. He is an infamous dark wizard. History has it that he was extremely against no maj-borns. It got to the point that he left the school he helped build and made another one; Durmstrang Institute." Queenie responded.

"Yikes!" Steve commented.

"Yikes is right. Now, Isolt used some methods while building Ilvermorny. It has four houses; Horned Serpent, Wampus, Thunderbird, and Pukwudgie. Each house represents the whole witch or wizard. Horned Serpent represents the mind, Wampus represents the heart, Thunderbird represents the soul, and Pukwudge represents the body. The Horned Serpents favors scholars, Wampus favors warriors, Thunderbirds favors adventurers, and Pukwudge favors healers." Queenie answered.

The next day, Queenie took Steve and Bucky on a tour of the neighborhood. There were brownstone buildings, a butcher's shop, a grocer's, a bakery, a bookshop, a fishmonger, a barber's, a toy shop, a shoemaker's, a milliner's, and many more. When they were done, they made their way back home.

* * *

**_Kowalski Quality Baked Goods, 443 Rivington Street, Manhattan, New York;_ **

Queenie took Bucky, Becca, and Steve to the Kowalski Quality Baked Goods. Jacob and his assistant Henry were setting up. There were breads, pastries, and confections lined up in the display case.

The pastry and cake recipes were; paczkis, piernik, faworki, babka, makowiec, and sernik, The breads were; angielka, challah, obwaranek krawoski, and slask. There were special pastries based on Newt's creatures; Nifflers, occamys, demiguises, erumpents, and fire crabs.

The kids were in awe and each took a pastry. They met six other kids in the bakery. They were crowded around the display case. Five of the kids were boys their age, while the last was a brunette girl.

"Hello, my name is Margaret Carter, but you can call me Peggy." the girl told them.

"My name is Steven Rogers, call me Steve. They are James and Rebecca Barnes." Steve responded.

"Nice to meet you. My family and friends calls me Bucky. That's Becca." Bucky said, as if on cue, the boys introduced themselves. Their names were James 'Jimmy' Morita, James Falsworth, Timmy Dugan, Gabriel 'Gabe' Jones, and Jacques Dernier.

"Call me Monty," James Falsworth said.

"I hope we see more of each other soon." Steve smiled.

* * *

 That evening, Jacob and Queenie went out on a date to an Italian family restaurant. They shared a pasta dish and dessert. They were in a happy mood as they talked over their shared meal. When the meal came to an end, they kissed and smiled.

* * *

The next night, Bucky and Steve had a sleepover at Jacob's house. Jacob had been named as Steve's godfather, much to the no-maj's surprise. So while Newt went out with Tina, Jacob usually babysat Steve.

The boys put up a blanket fort. The boys whispered and giggled over books in their fort, as they shared make up stories and had pastries. They had a lot of fun. The fort was perfect for them.

* * *

While the boys were having fun, Newt took Tina to a garden. They were smiling and admiring each flower and plant. Newt smiled as they reached the lilies section. All of sudden, they got down on one knee and opened a ring box. Inside was a gorgeous silver ring with sapphires.

"Tina, the moments we have spent together have been the best I have ever had. I want that forever, so will you marry me?" he asked. Tina beamed with a blinding smile,

"Yes! I would love to!" she declared. Newt stood up and slipped the ring on Tina's hand. The young couple kissed softly.


	4. Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Tina have their big day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3 as promised. Ch 4 will be posted next. Sorry if ch 3 is a bit short, I'll make up for it next chapter.   
> Newt's parents haven 't been named, so i made up the names.

**_church, New York City, New York, Avalon, 1928;_ **

A year had passed since Newt's proposal. Many things had happened. More wizards and witches had emigrated to Avalon. Newt's parents and older brother Theseus were among them.

Newt and Tina's wedding day finally arrived. The church had been decorated with flowers and candles. The guests arrived and filled the pews.

Newt's family immediately took to Steve; Achilles and Olivia were thrilled to finally have a grandchild, since Theseus was pretty much a confirmed bachelor.

A few minutes later, the ceremony started. Percival walked Tina down the aisle. Queenie and Jacob stood up with Tina and Newt. Steve was the ring bearer, while Modesty was the flower girl. The ceremony brought tears to everyone's eyes. The happy couple shared the sweetest kiss to the sound of friends and family.

* * *

A few minutes later, the church bell rang and the reception started in the nearby meal hall. Families sat at tables around the hall. The wedding party had their own table at the front of the hall. Dinner was brought in by the staff.

Everyone were really happy. The toasts were beautiful and sweet. Soon, classical music started up from the victrola phonograph.

* * *

A hour later, the reception was underway. The guests talked and mingled. Other guests were partying it up on the dance floor. A conga line had started up. There were swing dances, Bucky was having fun doing the Lindy hop. 

About two hours later, the women gathered for the bouquet toss. Tina tossed her bouquet high and it landed in a surprised Percival's lap. The man quickly turned and handed it over to Queenie. Queenie smiled and thanked the flustered man.

* * *

The next evening, Bucky and Steve had a sleepover at Steve's house. Steve had his friends over. Bucky and the other Howling Commandos came with their overnight bags.

The boys played card games and with toys. The boys had an amazing time. After the sun went down and supper was served, they were all tucked in to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Newt and Tina had alone time on the coast. They cuddled as they shared a tray of sandwiches, pastries, and sides.

"There is nothing like this." Tina was saying. Newt smiled,

"Peace and quiet." he replied.

"I love it." Tina smiled back. They sat there in a peaceful stance as waves crashed on shore. Newt and Tina kissed and watched the sunset.


	5. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life goes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Depending on how things pans out, ch 5 should be posted tmw.

**_Brooklyn, New York, North America, Avalon, 1930;_ **

Two years had passed since Newt and Tina's wedding. Bucky, Steve, and the Howlies started their first year at Ilvermorny. Peggy and Modesty were students there too. They met other kids; Howard Stark, Edwin Jarvis, and Angie Martinelli.

Jacob and Queenie married. The boys thrived and grew. They would make sure that they succeeded.

* * *

One day, Newt and Tina welcomed a new addition to their family. They had a son; Rolf. Baby Rolf had tan skin and a round body. He had reddish brown hair like his father and blue eyes. He was chubby and soft and loving. Steve loved his little brother and spoiled him. The family was happy and healthy.

* * *

**_basement of Scamander Brownstone residence;_ **

Bucky and Steve were helping Newt tend to the magical creatures. Sadly, the Niffler were giving them fits. It kept escaping and stealing coins, jewelry, basically anything shiny.

Bucky and Steve had to chase the fluffy creature around to catch it. All of sudden, the Niffler ran between Steve's legs, causing the smaller boy to trip. He landed on Bucky and their lips met in a brief kiss.

When they realized what happened, they quickly sprang apart, blushing furiously. They were quite embarrassed. The Niffler went about his day as the boys rushed away.

* * *

**_Scamander residence, Brooklyn, 1931;_ **

Newt and Tina held a party to celebrate Rolf's first birthday. The party was small, with family and close friends only. Jacob and Queenie were there with presents. Percival and his brood, the Barnes family, Achilles, Olivia, and Theseus were all there.

The party was happy and loud. The kids ran around. Soon, the cake was brought out. They sang 'Happy Birthday' to Rolf, as he smiled and cooed.

Newt helped blow the candles out. Tina cut the cake. The cake was vanilla and caramel. The family had an amazing time.

* * *

That evening, Newt and Tina left the boys with Achilles and Olivia and went out on a date. Newt and Tina had booked a dinner reservation for a Japanese restaurant.

They ordered a sushi platter. There were philadelphia, california, and rainbow rolls with nigiri. They had miso soup and tea with their sushi. They enjoyed themselves. They kissed after the sweet date.


	6. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family gets better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted next. Sorry for the delay, but I had a very long day yesterday.  
> I claim creative license on some of the details mentioned here.

A few days later, Bucky, Steve, and their friends met in the local park. They played on the playground equipment. There was a carousel, a sandbox, a pair of seesaws, swings, slides, and a train set for children to play and climb on.

They spun around on the tire swing, before sitting down on the regular swings. In addition, there were bench swings, tandem, and baby swings. After enjoying themselves on the swings and taking turns sliding down the spiral and wave slides, Howard decided to have a meeting on the Geo Dome. So they climbed on top of said dome, and Howard began the discussion;

"Anything new, ladies and gentlemen?" he asked.

"I'm going to have another brother. Mom and Dad are adopting." Steve said.

"That's great, Stevie!" Bucky cheered. The others congratulated their friend.

* * *

In Avalon, Tina and Newt had jobs and work at home. They had their regular routine. Every day, they got up to take showers or start breakfast. The couple took turns getting the boys up and ready for the day as the others finished dressing and breakfast. They got the kids to daycare and school before returning home to start the workday.

* * *

**_Bucky's bedroom, Barnes place, Brooklyn, New York, Avalon;_ **

Bucky and Steve were in Bucky's room. They were shy and sweet. Bucky took Steve's hand in his and looked him in the eye.

"Would you like to go on a date with me someday?" he asked.

"Yes. I would go out with you. If you would have me." Steve responded. He kissed Bucky's cheek and smiled. Then Bucky and Steve cuddled up to rest again.

* * *

**_Christmas Day, 1931, Scamander place, Brooklyn:  
_ **

The Scamander family gathered in the family room on the first floor to open presents on Christmas day. Said family room held the Christmas tree with gifts piled up below the tree. There were Christmas decorations from a Nativity set on the fireplace mantel to candles.

The toddlers played with the wrapping paper, while Steve was giddy over his presents. He had received sweets, books, toys, and new clothes.

The Scamander family lived in a Brownstone apartment in Brooklyn. In addition to the basement Newt used to put his creatures, there were four floors.

Newt used expansion charms on the basement, so it would hold all animal habitats plus his shed which doubled as an office. On the first floor, there were Newt and Tina's bedroom, the nursery, a bathroom, kitchen, and the family room. The family room had a sofa bed. The back door led to the fenced backyard. The backyard held a garden and a play area for the kids to play in. Said backyard was covered in snow.

The 2rd floor consisted of an extra kitchen, the front hall, a coat closet, dining room, the parlor, and a terrace to overlook the backyard. The 3rd floor had three bedrooms, a towel closet, and two bathrooms. The fourth floor held two bedrooms, a bathroom, a mini kitchen area, and den. The den had a sofa bed also. A set of stairs led to the roof where the greenhouse was.

The family settled around the fire to play and drink hot chocolate.

* * *

A few days later, Jacob, Queenie, Newt, and Tina had a double date. Achilles and Olivia were watching the kids so the parents could have time to themselves.

The couples went to a diner and pub. The date was casual and fun. Catching up with friends was amazing.


	7. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friends and students get together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. MUBT will be updated next tomorrow.  
> Some of the details mentioned here, I know doesn't match the history books. But this is an AU. My world, so anything goes.  
> Dottie is Dottie Underwood. I find it hard to believe that all of the Black Widows' parents actually agreed to turn them over to the Red Room. While I know that some fathers would prefer a son, several mothers never would want to give their babies up ever. So I had them defy Stalin here.

**_1933, Avalon;_ **

The ship left Avalon to return to Earth for more animals and plants. A few days later, they returned with more endangered and rare animals and plants. They had refugees in tow and some bad news.

Adolf Hitler had come to power in Germany. While charismatic, there was something not right about the man. The devotion he could inspire, worried several citizens. So the entire Russian community from Germany had packed up and relocated to Avalon with several Germans, and Russians from their mother country. Several Soviet refugees turned out to be young girls. They originally were supposed to go to a training facility called the Red Room. Instead, their parents had defied their government and put them on the ship, wanting better futures for them.

Jacob and Queenie adopted one of the Russian girls; Dottie. Families were growing, but so were the troubles.

* * *

One day, The Howlies and Steve hung out. They played board and card games.

"So, Bucky, has Steve asked you out to our school dance yet?" Dum Dum asked. Steve blushed and pushed the other boy.

"Hush!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, Stevie. When are you going to ask me to the dance?" Bucky added. Steve chuckled,

"Why not ask me, Alpha?" he responded.

"Well, then. Steve, will you be my date to the dance?" Bucky replied.

"Yes, dear." Steve smiled. Bucky kissed him and they went back to the game.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve went to get dinner. They enjoyed themselves and shared pepperoni pizza. They had delicious breadsticks with regular coke. Bucky and Steve kissed over their meal.

* * *

**_Graves residence, Manhattan;_ **

Percival held a get together at his house. The Barnes, Scamander and Kowalski families came, bringing dishes. Jacob had a bag filled with pastries, while Queenie had her famous apple strudel. The Barnes and Scamanders brought sides.

They were extremely happy as they greeted each other. The families, celebrated, laughed, and shared good times.

* * *

**_Kowalski residence, Manhattan;_ **

Jacob and Queenie decided to stay in and cook. Dinner was polish food. They enjoyed themselves, laughing and talking. They finished their dinner and kissed.

"I have something to tell you." Queenie mentioned.

"What is it?" Jacob asked curiously. Queenie smiled as she finally told him her happy news.

"Dottie will be a big sister. We are having a baby." Jacob's face brightened as he jumped up in joy. They kissed and spun around, happy to be parents again.


	8. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The event everyone has been waiting for finally arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Depending on how things pans out, ch 8 should be posted tmw.

**_Brooklyn, New York City, New York, Avalon, 1935;_ **

Two years had passed since Queenie told Jacob the happy news. It was 1935 now. Emma Kowalski was a year old. Bucky had two younger brothers; Zachary known as Zack to his family and friends, and John. Rolf and Anthony started school.

Bucky and Steve were still going steady. They were slowly falling more and more in love. Bucky'd started courting Steve and was giving him gifts.

* * *

**_Barnes residence, Brooklyn;_ **

The Barnes family hosted a potluck dinner at their house. The Scamander, Kowalski, and Graves family came with sides and dessert. Their brownstone apartment had the same layout as the Scamander residence.

The menu consisted of pot roast with applesauce, crispy roasted potatoes, and sauteed garlic broccoli. There was yeast rolls and caesar salad to go with said meal.

Dessert consisted of apple pies, magical creature beast pastries, and chocolate cupcakes. They ate the food happily. They loved it all.

* * *

One evening, Jacob and Queenie went on a double date with Newt and Tina. They went to an ice cream parlor. They ordered sodas and ice cream sundaes. They enjoyed some good times together. The couples loved the time together.

* * *

The next day, Peggy and the other girls had a girls' day out. They went to a tea room in Manhattan. They ordered egg salad tea sandwiches, scones with devonshire cream, petit fours, crew puffs, vanilla cupcakes, fruit salad, and edible flowers. They had either pink lemonade or English tea. The girls loved that it was just their time to relax.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve went to an Italian restaurant. Chastity sat in the booth behind Steve, facing the back of his head. She was to watch them on their date. While the boys were getting pretty serious the parents didn't want any unexpected surprises.

A waitress served them their meals. Chastity had just started her dessert of sorbet when Bucky stood from his chair and got down on his knee in front of Steve with a ring box.

"Steve, I brought you to our favorite restaurant from childhood, because I have something important to say," Bucky began.

"You are the love of my life. You are my rock, and you bring me so much joy every time I see you. Now, I want to be with you every day. Will you marry me?" he finished. Steve beamed and nodded with tears in his eyes.

"Yes, Bucky. I will marry you." he declared. Bucky slid the sterling silver ring on and kissed his new fiance as other visitors burst into cheers and applause for them.


	9. Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve take the big leap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be posted next.

A year after Bucky's proposal, the families got together for the wedding. The local church was decorated with flowers, white and blue balloons and ribbons.

The flower bouquets and centerpieces consisted of white camellias, white carnations, white lilies, daisies, forget-me-nots, white and blue hyacinths, white and blue orchids, lily-of-the-valley, white peonies, orange blossom, bridal roses, stephanotis, blue violets, viscarias, and phlox.

Everyone were beaming as they hugged each other. The couple looked absolutely in love.

* * *

A hour later, the pianist played 'The Wedding March' on the organ as Newt walked Steve down the aisle.The Howling Commandos and Howard stood with Bucky, while Peggy, Angie, and their other female friends stood with Steve. Anthony and Rolf were the ringbearers while Emma was the flower girl. Emma tossed flower petals from her basket down the aisle.

The grooms wore white tuxedos with tailcoats. Steve carried a bouquet while Bucky wore a boutonniere. The groomsmen wore boutonnieres while the matron of honor, and bridesmaids carried bouquets. The groomsmen wore similar attire to Bucky, only they had top hats, and their tuxedos were black. The matron of honor and bridesmaids wore pale blue dresses. The boys wore white tuxedos with bowties while Emma had on a white dress with bows and ruffles.

The mood was joyous, the priest performed the ceremony. As the ceremony came to an end, the priest spoke;

"You may kiss the groom." Bucky and Steve shared their first kiss as a married couple.

* * *

**_backyard for the Barnes residence;  
_ **

George and Winifred opened their brownstone place for the wedding reception. While the reception was taking place in the backyard, they needed more room. Especially since an area was cleared to create a dance floor. Friends brought their trumpet, saxophones, clarinet, and trombones to play while the guests danced.

So the 1st and 2rd floor was put to use. The bedroom doors on the 1st floor was sealed, and the bathroom and family room cleaned. Only the sofa remained where it was, the rest of the furniture was rearranged to make room for the guests. The parlor was opened for use. More chairs were brought in.

The dining room table held the four layer wedding cake. The cake was vanilla with buttercream frosting. The cake toppers portrayed a pair of grooms. Winifred and Jacob had baked cookies and polish pastries to go with the cake.

Bucky and Steve danced and mingled with their guests. The day was all about them.

* * *

A hour later, the dance floor was packed. Guests either danced in twos or groups. There were swing and line dances. Bucky and Steve had fun dancing the Lindy Hop, the Charleston and other swing dances. Bucky loved to dance and was in his element.

When the time for the bouquet toss came, the single ladies gathered. Steve turned and threw his bouquet over his shoulder. Angie caught the bouquet and blushed furiously. Bucky and Steve looked at each other with amusement.

* * *

**_Portsea Hotel, 3746 Point Nepean Rd, Portsea, Southern Mornington Peninsula, Victoria, Australia;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve arrived at their hotel in Australia. They signed in and got keys to their room. Bucky picked Steve up and carried him over the threshold. Steve giggled as he was carried over the threshold.

When the door was locked behind them, the couple stripped off their clothes. Bucky placed Steve onto their bed. Then he reached for the jar filled with slick and opened it. Bucky slicked his fingers up and carefully prepped Steve.

When Steve was ready as he could be, Bucky slicked himself up and pushed in. He went slow, but they were too worked up, and Bucky sped up the pace. All too soon, they came with gasps and shudders. They couldn't stop themselves and went at it again and again. They changed positions several times, before ending up in the doggy style position.

They were on their fifth round and close to coming when Bucky knotted Steve and groaned. Steve felt his inner muscles being stretched, as Bucky's knot expanded. Steve tried to move around, and nearly screamed from the blinding pain. Bucky rubbed his husband's back.

"Calm down baby. Give it time." he coaxed. Steve tried to relax the best as he could. Eventually, the pain went away and Steve nodded at his husband. Bucky wrapped his arms around his husband. His right hand went to Steve's cock and started stroking.

As Bucky stroked, Steve felt his arousal returning to hardness once again. All too soon, his orgasm hit. Steve shook with an intense orgasm. Bucky came again and bit on Steve's neck to mark him.

Steve took Bucky's wrist and bit into it. He couldn't reach his neck because Bucky was behind him, so this would have to work for now. All of sudden, their mate bond snapped to life. They could now sense what the other person felt and pick up random thoughts.

'Wow! I understand what Ma meant.' Steve marveled.

'Ditto.' Bucky responded. The couple smiled at each other. The telepathic link was a major bonus. They kissed and rested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) White Camellia: You're Adorable  
> 2) white carnation: Pure love, sweet & lovely  
> 3) daisy: loyal love  
> 4) Forget-me-not: true love  
> 5) white hyacinth: loveliness  
> 6) blue hyacinth: constancy  
> 7) white lily: It's heavenly to be with you  
> 8) lily-of-the-valley: You've made my life complete  
> 9) orange blossom: eternal love, marriage and fruitfulness  
> 10) orchid: love  
> 11) peony: happy marriage  
> 12) bridal roses: happy love  
> 13) stephanotis: happiness in marriage  
> 14) blue violets: faithfulness, I'll always be true  
> 15) viscaria: will you dance with me?  
> 16) phlox: our souls are united


	10. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve enjoy their honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. Depending on how things pans out, MUBT should be updated tmw.  
> I claim creative license on some of the details mentioned here.

Peggy and Angie went for a walk in the park. The view was too gorgeous. There were flowering shrubs, flower beds, and flowering trees.

There were magnolia, cherry blossoms, eastern redbud, flowering cherry, pink trumpet, crepe myrtle, japanese snowbell, serviceberry, viburnum, and dogwood trees. Flower beds consisted of lilies, irises, dahlias, peonies, lavender, forget-me-nots, sunflowers, bluebells, carnations, and chrysanthemums. Flowering shrubs were lilac, azaleas, rose of sharon, summersweet, hydrangea, camellia, daphne, forsythia, roses, and butterfly bush.

They loved the beauty and color of the flowers. It was a beautiful day together.

* * *

**_local playground, Brooklyn, New York City, New York, Avalon;_ **

While Peggy and Angie were enjoying the view, Anthony, Rolf, and the other kids visited the playground. They ran around on the slides, swings, and other playground equipment. Some kids climbed on the geo dome, while others helped Emma build sand castles. They had a lot of fun together.

* * *

**_30 Springs Lane Fingal, Peninsula Hot Springs, Southern Peninsula, Victoria, Australia;_ **

Bucky and Steve visited the Peninsula Hot Springs. Said hot springs was a natural hot springs and day spa. The young men put on bathing trunks in the changing rooms and headed to the hot springs. They enjoyed the natural mineral pools.

Then they tried out the spa and got body massages. Every muscle in their bodies relaxed and they felt so much better after yesterday.

* * *

_**Scamander residence, Brooklyn, New York City, New York;  
** _

Newt took the kids on a tour around his creature zoo. They saw nifflers, occamys, bowtruckles, demiguises, thunderbirds, mooncalves, and hippogriffs.

The kids were each allowed to pet them. They all had to take turns. Newt introduced each animal and explained the etiquette in order to prevent mishaps. So the children ended up bowing to the proud hippogriffs.

They enjoyed themselves despite the mischievous nifflers playing keep away with them. The animals loved the children, and the children loved them.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's hotel room, Portsea Hotel, Southern Peninsula, Victoria, Australia;  
_ **

After returning to their hotel room, Bucky and Steve had dinner delivered. Dinner was sirloin steak with baked potatoes and green beans. Extra sides was cheese fondue with their meal as dippers. Extra dippers were; soft pretzels, cauliflower and broccoli florets, bell pepper strips, and mushrooms. They had white wine to drink.

Dessert was chocolate fondue with angelfood and sponge cake cubes, marshmallows, wafers, and fruit. Fruit were; strawberries, raspberries, cherries, and banana slices. The couple enjoyed their meal from their bed. When they finished their dinner, they put their trays on the nearby table.

Returning to bed, they kissed and kept kissing as their hands roamed the other's bodies. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other. When they came up for air, Bucky got the lube to prep his husband.

Bucky uncapped the jar and slicked up his fingers. Steve moaned as Bucky smirked and opened him up. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his mate.

Bucky made love to Steve and he smiled. After about thirty minutes, they came with content smiles. They kissed and kissed again and again.


	11. Settling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friends move through their new stage in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11 will be posted next.

**_1936, Brooklyn, New York City, New York, Avalon;_ **

Bucky and Steve returned from their honeymoon and moved in their new brownstone place. The brownstone residence was four floors high plus a basement.

The basement was used mainly for storage. It also held Bucky's workshop and a laundry room. The first floor was better known as either the garden level or the ground floor. It had a family room, a library, a guest bedroom, and a bathroom. The second floor consisted of a kitchen with a pantry and a breakfast nook. There was even a terrace overlooking the backyard. Additional rooms were; a dining room, a parlor, a bathroom, and a coat closet.

The third floor held the master bedroom with a master bath, Steve's artist studio, an office, two bedrooms, and a bathroom with a towel closet. The fourth and top floor consisted of four bedrooms, a bathroom, and a playroom. The playroom was for both Bucky and Steve's younger siblings.

Bucky was a tech genius, tinkering with things at home. Steve worked as an artist from home. He was always drawing or painting. He took commissions. The husbands had their usual routine. Every day, Bucky got up and took their showers. Steve went downstairs to start breakfast but handed over the reigns to Bucky when it was his turn to shower.

* * *

One day, Bucky and Steve met their friends at the bakery. They were happy to see each other. They greeted each other with hugs and handshakes. Then they bought their pastries and sat down.

"How are you lovebirds and the new house?" Dum Dum asked.

"It feels good having everything to ourselves." Bucky replied.

"No more walking all over each other and our things to get around the house," Steve smiled.

"Plus, my permanent roommate isn't so bad neither." he finished. Bucky kissed his cheek and they caught up some more with their friends.

* * *

In the meantime, Rolf, Anthony, Dottie, and the other kids were in their classes. They would swap teachers half way through the school day for their other lessons. They were kept busy, but learned a lot.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's place, Brooklyn, Christmas Day;_ **

Bucky and Steve held a Christmas celebration at their place. Both of their families came with Jacob and Queenie and their kids. Percival and his brood also were there. They gathered in the family room. They exchanged their presents with each other. They were really happy. They smiled and enjoyed themselves.

* * *

A few days later, Peggy and Angie were out getting drinks. The women were being awkward. As they drank some more, the awkwardness became unbearable.

"Want to tell me what's on your mind?" Angie finally asked. Peggy sighed and put down her glass.

"I'm in love with you, Ang. I have been in love with you for years, and it takes me getting drunk to finally admit it." she confessed. Angie chuckled,

"Oh, British. You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that." she admitted. Then she kissed Peggy's hand and smiled.


	12. Kinsfolk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friends celebrate together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's ch 11 as promised. Depending on how things pans out, ch 12 should be posted tmw.

Two more years passed since Peggy and Angie got together as a couple. The friends were happy to see that Peggy and Angie had realized it and got together.

War broke out, and more European citizens relocated to Avalon. Endangered animals and rare plants made their way to Avalon. The new group of refuges were mainly newbloods with their families and Jewish families. they were all relieved and excited for new lives.

* * *

One day, Newt and Tina went to a pho restaurant for their lunch date. They ordered their bowls and drinks and chatted away. They were really happy. At the end of their date, Newt and Tina kissed softly.

* * *

**_Kowalski residence, Manhattan, New York, Avalon;_ **

The families celebrated Dottie's tenth birthday. The mood was joyous. There were party games.

All too soon, it was time for cake and ice-cream. Queenie bought the cake out and everyone sang 'Happy Birthday' to Dottie. They all clapped as Dottie made a wish and blew the candles out. Queenie cut the cake and handed bowls out. The guests enjoyed their chocolate cake with vanilla ice-cream. It was a wonderful occasion filled with soft happy laughter.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve played poker with their friends. They played the game for chips and IOUs. The friends chuckled and had a good time in general. Angie took the win and smiled as everyone groaned. She would collect her IOUs over the week.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's place, Brooklyn;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They kissed passionately as they stripped the other of their clothing. When they were naked, Bucky picked Steve up and dropped him on their king sized bed. Steve bounced slightly as Bucky grabbed the lube and began slicking up his own fingers.

Bucky prepped Steve thoroughly, causing the latter to moan. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took Steve. They set a fast pace.

Thirty minutes later, they were close, so Bucky wrapped a hand around Steve and started stroking. Steve screamed as he came across their stomachs. Bucky held out for a bit longer before he followed his husband over the edge.

As they came hard, Bucky's knot inflated and he knotted Steve. Steve shivered and sighed, as they were tied together. Bucky continued to spurt his seed deep inside of his husband. Bucky and Steve kissed softly.


	13. Celebrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky celebrate their birthdays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. BoSA will be updated next.  
> I claim creative license on some of the details mentioned here.

A few months later, Bucky celebrated his 21st birthday. They celebrated and drank though the night. They were happy even Steve, who was drinking ginger ale. They toasted to another year and cheered.

**_Peggy and Angie's place, Manhattan;_ **

Peggy and Angie had some alone time. They cuddled up close.

"How was the party for you?" Angie smiled.

"It was wild, but I made it home alive, so I won." Peggy replied.

"You nearly puked on our kitchen floor and drunkenly ate a slice of pizza." Angie chuckled. Peggy's eyes flew wide and she blushed.

"You are a cute drunk." Angie smiled. Peggy and Angie kissed and laughed at the mess.

* * *

**_Kowalski residence, Manhattan;  
_ **

Jacob and Queenie were sitting down to breakfast with Dottie and Emma. All of sudden, Dottie ran in with a letter.

"Mama, Papa! Look!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, my God! It's the day!" Queenie smiled, as she clapped her hands. They opened the letter and their to do list.

"Time to start shopping!" she announced. Dottie cheered as Emma clapped her hands and cooed.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's place, Brooklyn;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve was celebrating Steve's 20th birthday. They celebrated in private. Bucky made a lava cake. The couple ate cake then sat down in the den. Bucky put a pile of gifts in front of his husband. Steve opened them one by one.

The gifts were; new clothes, Celtic jewelry, a new sketchbook and canvas, and water color paints. The Celtic jewelry consisted of a Family Coat of the Arms ring and cufflinks, My Soulmate pendant, Claddagh birthstone Trinity pendant, Celtic Warrior Blue pendant, personalized coat of arms pendant, Connemara marble Celtic rosary beads and bracelet. 

Steve was absolutely happy with his gifts. He climbed into Bucky's lap and kissed his husband happily.

* * *

That afternoon, Bucky and Steve watched a baseball game with their friends. They ordered snacks and grabbed their seats as the first inning began. They cheered as the home team won.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up under the covers in their bed.

"Thank you for a wonderful birthday." Steve was saying as he smiled.

"You're welcome, baby." Bucky replied. Then they kissed.


	14. Save

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy gets a scientist off Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 13. Ch 14 will be posted next.

**_1939-1940, prelude to war;_ **

Two more years passed as the war in Europe heated up. More refugees fled Europe and USA and went to Avalon.

Peggy was a government scout for Citizen and Wildfire Department. She would visit Earth with fellow scouts to look for refugees in need of sanctuary, rare and endangered plants and animals. She was on a long term job so she was moving around a lot.

* * *

One day, Peggy found a German scientist named Abraham Erskine, his wife Greta, and children; Marlene and Klaus leaving Germany. She got them to the ship before anyone noticed. Erskine and his family were in total awe of the ship. They boarded the ship and it took off for Avalon, ten minutes later.

In the meantime, Johann Schmidt made it to the border but he was too late to retrieve Erskine. He was absolutely furious. He had missed a major opportunity to become better. To be stronger.

* * *

After Peggy returned to Avalon, she and Angie went out on a date. They went to an ice cream parlor to enjoy their favorite ice cream flavors. They had fruit and sweet cream ice creams as well as traditional flavors. Peggy and Angie shared their treats and smiled softly.

* * *

A few months later, Bucky and Steve took their younger siblings to see Fantasia. The movie was amazing and they enjoyed the animation and anthology style storytelling. The kids had a great time.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Bucky and Steve's place;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They kissed softly and stripped down. When they were naked, Steve got onto the bed while Bucky grabbed the lube. Bucky carefully prepped Steve.

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took Steve. The couple went slow and never stopped kissing. Eventually, they came with groans and sighs of pure relief. The couple kissed again and again.


	15. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The families relax and spend time with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 14. Depending on how things pans out, ch 15 should be posted tmw.

**_basement of Scamander brownstone residence, New York, North America, Avalon, 1941;_ **

Luna walked around Rolf's zoo with Rolf. She smiled and cooed at the mooncalves, nifflers, demiguises, occamys, crups, diricawls, knarls, puffskeins, fairies, and kneazles. Due to Rolf's young age, he was only allowed to keep harmless creatures. 

Luna loved Rolf's zoo and loved the animals. The animals loved her and she felt at home.

* * *

Newt, Tina, Jacob, Queenie, and Percival got together to hang out. They played cards. They enjoyed themselves and played many rounds of gin rummy. They loved spending time together.

* * *

One day, Bucky, Steve, Peggy, and Angie went out on a double date to a baseball game. They got snacks and sat down to watch a Dodgers game. They had a lot of fun. The game was a perfect time to relax.

* * *

**_Barnes residence, Brooklyn, New York;_ **

That evening, the families got together for a potluck supper. The main course was roast beef. They all bought either a side dish or a dessert. 

Sides were; biscuits, cream of corn, caesar salad, mashed potatoes, and fruit salad. They had either soda or fruit juice to drink. Dessert consisted of strawberry shortcake, devil's chocolate cupcakes, and Queenie's apple strudel. They were in a happy mood. It was nothing but good times.

* * *

**_den, Scamander residence, Brooklyn;_ **

Newt and Tina had some alone time. They kissed and chuckled. Despite being married for over ten years years, they still couldn't get enough of each other.


	16. Tea Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve watch the war unfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 15. BoSA will be updated next.

Another year passed, it was now 1941 on both Avalon and Earth. On September 1st, Rolf and Anthony started their first year at Ilvermorny.

One by one, the students were called up to stand on the symbol of the Gordian knot set in the stone floor. When a house chose them, the engraving symbols would lit up. The houses were named for magical creatures; Horned Serpent, Pukwudgie, Thunderbird, and Wampus.

The Horned Serpent was a horned river serpent with a jewel in its forehead. It represented the Mind. The Horned Serpent favored scholars. Bucky was a Horned Serpent alumni.

Pukwudgie was a short grey faced creature with large ears. Ilvermorny had several pukwudgies. The Pukwudgie house represented the heart. Pukwudgie favored healers. Queenie was a Pukwudgie alumni.

Thunderbird was a creature that created storms as it flew through the sky. Newt had rescued a Thunderbird he named Frank. Frank the thunderbird now lived in Arizona on Avalon. Thunderbird House represented the soul. Thunderbird favored adventurers. Tina was a Thunderbird alumni.

Wampus was a magical panther creature. The Wampus was fast, strong, and almost impossible to kill. The Wampus House represented the body. Wampus favored warriors. Steve and Peggy were Wampus alumni.

Anthony was sorted in Horned Serpent while Rolf ended up in Pukwudgie. Luna ended up sitting next to Anthony, while their friends Harry and Neville landed in Wampus. The other students were then sent to their respective tables.

Five minutes later, the feast began. There were chicken, cheesy potatoes, tofu burgers, fruit salad, sushi rolls, biscuits, jello, and many more kinds of food. There were something for everyone.

Dessert consisted of regular cheesecake, lava cake, chocolate chip cookies, custard tarts, and mochi ice cream. They were really happy. The kids were so excited about learning magic.

* * *

One day, Bucky, Steve, and their friends found out about Pearl Harbor. They were so horrified by the footage. They were scared and appalled. 

"What are they doing down there?" Bucky wanted to know.

"Something seriously terrible." came the reply. They didn't talk anymore as they saw another explosion. The silence was deafening.

* * *

That evening, Peggy and Angie got drinks and food. They sat down at a table to enjoy their meal. They talked and enjoyed their time together. As they left the bar, they kissed.

* * *

**_Barnes residence, Brooklyn;_ **

George and Winifred held a tea party at their place. Their friends came with food. The tea party was full of people, mingling, eating, and drinking. There were separate tables filled with platters of food for adults and children alike. The children had their own section. 

There were pitchers filled with lemonade and fruit juice for the kids. They had English, green, and chamomile tea for the adults.

The main course were cucumber, watercress, egg salad, smoked salmon & cream cheese, and ham & cheese tea sandwiches. Tea sandwiches were cut in triangles or rolls. Sides were; spinach quiche, scones with devonshire cream, banana bread, cheese straws, fruit salad, and caramel apples.

The desserts consisted of; peanut butter truffles, lemon pound cake, coconut cupcakes, berry tarts, maple shortbread cookies, candied flowers, cream puffs, eclairs, and strawberry shortcake. The party was perfect and fun.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Bucky and Steve's place;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up close.

"How did you like the party?" Bucky asked his husband.

"It was a lot of fun." Steve smiled.

"I'm happy that you had fun." Bucky said happily. Then they kissed.


	17. Transform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple and Peggy take a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 16. Ch 17 will be posted next.

**_1942;_ **

A few weeks after Pearl Harbor, Peggy visited Bucky and Steve. She was tired and nervous.

"What's the matter?" Steve asked.

"Remember when I rescued that scientist Dr Erskine and his family? Well, Dr. Erskine has finally finished that serum he was working on." Peggy responded.

"That's amazing!" Steve smiled.

"He will only take good men and women." Peggy added.

"That's great!" Bucky cheered. The couple was then dragged to Erskine.

* * *

A few days later, Peggy, Bucky, and Steve received the serum. They were placed into chambers after they took their shirts off and got injections each. Howard threw the switch and the change began. Sparks flew everywhere as they all screamed. After what seem like an eternity, the change was complete. As the power rebooted, the doors swung open and the trio stepped out.

Steve's height expanded to 6 ft and he was broader. He had nicely formed muscles and his breathing was stable. His heartbeat was steady, much to Bucky's relief. Bucky was built like a tank. Peggy had changed the least, with only muscle definition.

"Woah," Steve groaned.

"I seem...taller." he finished.

* * *

While Peggy, Bucky, and Steve were undergoing their biggest change ever, Newt and Tina went to a cafe. They ordered a platter of cookies and some coffee. They tried each cookie and had a great time in general. At the end of their date, Newt and Tina kissed softly.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve hosted a get together at their house. Their families attended. They made pizza and relaxed. They had salad and breadsticks to go with their pizza. Coolers held regular and diet coke, sprite, root beer, and grape fanta. It brought them peace to have this meal and the company.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Bucky & Steve's place, Brooklyn;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They went to their bedroom and locked the door before stripping down to bare skin. When they were nude, Bucky picked Steve up and dropped him on the bed. Steve bounced slightly as Bucky grabbed the lube and crawled onto the bed.

Bucky slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve. When Steve was deemed ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took Steve. They set a slow pace.

After what seemed like an eternity, but was in actuality, a half hour, the husbands were close to coming. Bucky wrapped a hand around Steve and started to stroke. Steve screamed as he spilled his seed all over their stomachs. Bucky cursed as he fell over the edge moments later. As their bodies cooled down in the aftermath, Steve smirked at his husband.

"Wanna go again?" he asked. Bucky smirked back and rolled on top of his mate. He pushed inside of Steve and went quick this time. A short time, they came with a loud groan. As they were tied together, Bucky knotted Steve. Then they renewed their bond with a hard bite to their necks each. As they waited for Bucky's knot to go down, Bucky and Steve sighed happily. They would rest until they were free to separate.


	18. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky celebrates his birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 17. Ch 18 should be posted tmw.

**_Kowalski bakery, Manhattan, New York;_ **

Bucky and Steve met up with their friends at the bakery. They brought creature pastries and sat down to talk. They were happy to see each other. It was a good time to relax.

* * *

In the meantime, Newt, Tina, Jacob, and Queenie went out on a double date to a play; The King and I. They enjoyed themselves. They loved spending time together. It was meaningful.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's place, Brooklyn, March 10, 1942;_ **

The families and friends celebrated Bucky's 25th birthday. They had a potluck dinner and the guests brought either side dishes or a dessert. Percival and his grown kids bought a bag full of bottle liters consisting of regular and diet coke, sprite, and root beer. There was even fruit juice for the kids. 

The main course was chicken. Sides consisted of glazed carrots, scalloped potatoes, mac n' cheese, asparagus, and biscuits. Dessert were; chocolate ice cream and caramel cake. Bucky kissed his husband and hugged his family, and friends.

* * *

One day, Newt and Jacob revisited memory lane with a visit to Newt's updated creature zoo. They wandered from habitat to habitat. They cooed over the new additions. Baby occamys and mooncalves had been born since then. Newt had acquired new creatures; kneazles, crups, and phoenixes.

"Meet the new babies. They are getting used to their surroundings." Newt smiled. Jacob was in total awe. They petted the animals with loving care.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Bucky & Steve's place;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. Steve gave Bucky his gift in private. Bucky tore open the wrapping paper to reveal a birthstone ring with his full name; 'James Buchanan Barnes' engraved on it. An aquamarine gemstone was set in the ring.

Bucky kissed Steve passionately in thanks. When they came up for air, Bucky grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers. He prepped Steve thoroughly, causing him to moan.

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took Steve. The pace was rough and fast. All too soon, they came with loud groans. As they came down from their highs, they sighed and cuddled up.


	19. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky celebrates his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 18. The epi will be posted next. Sadly, I have to wait until tomorrow to post the prologue for Avengers Assemble.

**_Bucky and Steve's place, Brooklyn, New York City, New York, Avalon;_ **

The families and friends celebrated Steve's birthday. They had a cookout. Burgers on the BQ was the main course. The toppings consisted of sliced tomatoes, mustard, ketchup, cheddar, bacon strips, lettuce, and red onions. There were many kinds of sides such as potato chips, potato salad, salad, corn on the cob, coleslaw, fruit salad, tortellini salad and tortilla chips.

Desserts consisted of red, white, and blue berry trifle, red, white, & blue salad, five star brownies, crispy star pops, vanilla and chocolate cupcakes with blue, red & white buttercream frosting and matching sugar sprinkles. They had soda, water, and beer to drink. There were fruit juice for the children.

Everyone gave Steve his birthday presents. There were new clothes, new watercolor and oil paints, new paintbrushes, sketchbooks, and some speculative fiction books.

"Thank you for all of the presents." Steve smiled. He was hugged by his loved ones.

* * *

**_Peggy & Angie's place, Manhattan, New York City;_ **

Peggy and Angie had some alone time. They cuddled up after the party.

"Did you have fun?" Peggy asked.

"Yes." Angie smiled. Then they kissed softly.

* * *

**_Scamander residence, Brooklyn;_ **

The Scamander family got together for dinner. Dinner was spaghetti with meatballs and red sauce on top. They had herb bread and caesar salad. They were in a happy mood. It was a fun time.

* * *

The next day, Bucky and Steve hung out with their friends in the park. They played frisbee. They had a lot of fun together. It was the perfect time they needed to relax.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Bucky & Steve's place, Brooklyn;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time after their friends left. They went to their room and locked the door. Steve happened to notice the gifts Bucky had given him a few days ago. He smiled at Bucky.

"Thank you so much for your gifts. I love them."

"You're welcome." Bucky grinned. Bucky had gifted Steve with Sterling Silver Swiss Blue Celtic Warrior Bangle, Connemara marble shamrock pendant, History of Ireland round pendant, Leather bracelets with charms, Celtic Triskele Bracelet Tri-color, Triskele & Trinity Knot Two-Drop pendant, Tree of Life pendant embellished with Peridot and white swarovski crystals. Steve's wedding ring had been traded in for a Claddagh wedding ring. 

The charms consisted of Celtic Tree of Life, Sterling Silver and Gold Pot of Gold Bead, Origin Green Enamel Shamrock Bead, Origin Claddagh Rose Plate Heart Bead, Origin Shamrock Bead, Origin Sterling Silver Claddagh Bead, and Origin Celtic Cross Charm. The origin beads all had Swarovski Crystals on them.

Additional charms consisted of Intricate Celtic Knot Bead Adorned with Green Peridot Swarovski crystals, Claddagh Bead embellished with Green Swarovski Crystals, Shamrock Bead encrusted with Swarovski crystals, Trinity Knot adorned with Green Swarovski Crystals.

"Now, may we move on to more pleasing activities?" Bucky finished. Steve nodded as he started taking off his clothes. When Steve was naked, he climbed on the bed while the equally nude Bucky grabbed the lube.

Bucky slicked up his fingers and proceeded to prep Steve. When Steve was deemed ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took Steve. The pace was slow.

About twenty minutes later, they came hard and sighed. Bucky knotted Steve, causing the latter to gasp. As they waited for Bucky's knot to go down, Bucky and Steve kissed softly.


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family confronts war on their doorstep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. There's an afterword to explain what happened to the characters after WW2.  
> The prologue for Avengers Assemble is going up tmw. It's the first fic in my new fic series; 'It's a Wonderful World.'

**_Peggy & Angie's place, 1943, New York, Avalon;_ **

Peggy and Angie was having a romantic dinner at home. They were flirty and kissed over their meal. As they finished dessert, Peggy beamed,

"Dear, you are everything to me." she began. She opened a box and showed Angie a silver ring with rubies encrusted on it.

"Will you make the happiest woman in the whole world by marrying me?" she asked.

"Yes!" Angie beamed. Peggy slipped the ring on and they kissed softly as they smiled.

* * *

The next day, Bucky and Steve got together with their friends. They gathered together at a sushi bar and ordered lunch.

Lunch was a sushi platter, maki and nigiri sushi, miso soup, and soda. The sushi rolls were; Las Vegas, California, rainbow, Philadelphia, cucumber, dragon, Boston, Alaska, king crab, tiger, Seattle, and SoHo. They were happy but also terrified.

"A toast. To our safety." Bucky said. They took their shots and sighed.

* * *

In the meantime, Newt, Tina, Jacob, and Queenie had a double date. They went to a bakery. They ordered cheesecake and cookies with tea. It was one more hurray before the war came to their doorstep.

* * *

That evening, the families got together at Bucky and Steve's place. Dinner was Chinese takeout with water or soda.

Chinese food consisted of; steamed rice, chow mein, fried rice, sweet and sour pork, kung pao chicken, vegetarian and beef stir fry, and fried shrimp. They were trying to be lively and relax. They had a nice night. 

* * *

**_master bedroom, Bucky & Steve's place;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve kissed passionately while hands roamed each other's bodies. Eventually, they came up for air and Bucky grabbed the lube. He slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took Steve.

They took things slow to savor the moment. Eventually, they came with loud groans that bounced off the wall. As Bucky came, he knotted his husband. As they waited for the knot to go down, Bucky and Steve kissed softly and sighed.

 **_Afterword;_ ** _the group of friends went off to join the war font in Europe on Earth. The parents remained behind and worried over their children's fates. The worry would only ease when they had their sons safely back home._

_Bucky and Steve's group of friends became known as the Howling Commandos. The Howlies worked together like a well oiled machine, taking down HYDRA bases and ruining Johann Schmidt's plans along the way. They fought HYDRA for two years, eventually defeating them.They all made it through the war in one piece. Shortly after HYDRA's defeat, they celebrated V Day on May 8, 1945. However, Imperial Japan didn't surrender right way. They were defiant until Hiroshima and Nagaski was bombed. World War 2 ended with their surrender on Sept 2rd.  
_

_Steve was appalled by Hiroshima and Nagasaki. He strongly felt that using the enemy's tactics made them no better than them. They didn't make war on innocent women and children dammit! Bucky had to sit on him in order to prevent his outraged lover from ripping the higher ups a new one. They would only get in trouble. Bucky really didn't want to be court-martialed. In the end, Steve calmed down but vowed never to come back to Earth until things had changed for the better._

_And so the group of friends returned home and settled down. Peggy and Angie got married with their families and friends in attendance. They had three children, two girls and a boy. Bucky and Steve had six kids; three boys and girls each. They had each other and family to love them. Life couldn't get any better.  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added the afterword, because my alpha/omega fics are always solo works. And I wanted the readers to be satisfied and not worry about Bucky & Steve's fates. I elaborated a bit on Hiroshima and Nagasaki, because I cannot see Steve being impressed with what the government did to win the war. He would never approve of involving innocent citizens at all.


End file.
